


fairy lights and polaroids

by DOCHITIME



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Briefly Lee Taeyong, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Mentioned Qian Kun, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Professor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Professor Moon Taeil, Secret Relationship, Semi-Text Fic, Side Ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOCHITIME/pseuds/DOCHITIME
Summary: junwe get it you like prof. moon, but he’s literally fucking engaged.hyuckhes so fluffy jun :((((taroand very taken hyuckie
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Osaki Shotaro, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	fairy lights and polaroids

**Author's Note:**

> ah, this is my first fic! lowkey unbetaed so...

25, a chemistry teacher for the past three years and known as a well-spoken teacher known as one of the best-dressed teachers at the school, even when he was sub teaching in his first year. He's the same teacher as the one who is continuously looking behind his computer, making subtle faces, raising his eyebrow, puffing his cheeks out from time to time, and scrunching his nose to whoever it was behind the computer. 

The man looks back at the computer, furrowing his eyes to check what he was explaining, Chemical Equations, simple review items; he exhales profoundly and shuts his eyes and looks up directly in front of him. His face falters, and he smiles eventually. A student laughs at his teacher's expression; he tries to see from across his room.

“You guys can get a 10-minute break now if you want!” The chat responses exploded with “yes sir!”s and “please” from the tired science students. “Okay, just be back in ten minutes! Get food and water or rest for a little bit!” Doyoung shut his camera off and rushed off. A loud crash following Doyoung’s quiet sliding footsteps. The sleepy student jumps but returns to lying down, scrolling through Twitter mindlessly.

jaem  
DID YOU HEAR THAT JENO

jen  
im lying in bed

jun  
what

jaem  
PROF KIM FELL? OR SOMETHING DID  
JENO STOP YELLING AT HIM WHAT THE HELL

Jeno scrambled off his bed and to his desk to unmute himself. A sudden “Professor Kim?! Are you alright?” interrupts the class.

“Oh, am I unmuted!? I’m sorry, class, I’m fine! My roommate just uh tripped!” The teacher’s voice echoed from behind the computer. “Don’t worry about me!” 

The room could hear quiet bickering, “This is your fault. Stop hitting me!”

jaem  
HE’S FIGHTING WITH HIS ROOMMATE HELP

yang  
what goes on in that class

jun  
Wait, why does your teacher have a roommate  
omg yang, you're awake already?  
is shotaro??

taro  
“I’m a teacher; you think I make that much money?”  
barely  
Wait, where's hyuck ?

The teacher muted himself, his sweater shown off, casually dusting away any particles. Jeno relaxed in his chair, seeing his teacher jerk his arm around as if he told off his roommate. Jaemin’s name started Jeno in the face as the private messages lit up.

Na Jaemin (private)  
Bro, he's been yellin for a while LMAO

Lee Jeno (private)  
I mean, he’s settling down now. What practice page are we doing?

“We’re doing practice pages 83 and 84 in all three parts. If you need help, private chat me.” The teacher shut his camera off and muted it quickly to run off to his second room. Doyoung’s separate computer monitored the class while he laid in bed. His roommate was sitting at the foot of his bed, a music book sitting comfortably in his lap as he snapped the counts humming the harmony. Doyoung let out a breath and rolled his eyes, looking for something.

“When will you come to lay down? This is my last class.” Doyoung whined as he made grabby hands to his roommate.

“I thought you said not to touch you after I jumped onto you.” His roommate rolled his eyes as he continued his count. 

“That’s because you made me fall in the middle of class!” Doyoung’s forehead creased, and Doyoung flipped onto his stomach, laying his head onto the other’s lap.

“Please… I wanna cuddle…” Doyoung’s eyes pleaded. Rolling his eyes, “I have my class in 30 minutes, make it worth your while.” Doyoung flipped onto his back, his roommate moving upon his bed and laying down. Doyoung’s eyes caught a private message, and he sighed. He lazily created a breakout room inviting the student who requested help. 

“Hello, Mr. Osaki! What help do you need?” He sat up a little bit, permitting his student to share his screen if he needed to show something.

“For B3, what set up do I use?” The ‘roommate’ Doyoung had was quietly tuning everything out, enjoying Doyoung’s voice vibrating softly as he listened to Doyoung’s more resonant voice resonate in his ears. He tucked his head into his chest further, trying to wrap his legs around the taller waist.

“Oh, thank you, Mr. Kim. I understand it now! Thank you!” Doyoung smiled to himself, “No problem, Mr. Osaki!” Shotaro said goodbye and returned to the main room. Doyoung nodded to himself, returning quickly to the main room as well, clicking around his screen.

“If you guys are done, you can leave early! If you think you need extra practice, head to google classroom, and if you want me to look over it for corrections personally, email me please. Pages 83 and 84 are due tomorrow!” Doyoung remuted himself and returned to caressing his boyfriend's head. 

“Doyoung-ah, you talk really nicely when you teach…” Taeil says quietly and into his chest.

“Taeil, we live together. I always speak like that.”

“No, your voice is smoother. When you're in bed, you're all scraggly.”

“Excuse me? Scraggly?!” His voice sounded offended slightly.

“Your voice is your morning voice until 4 pm, and you try smooth talking me until I-” Doyoung covers his mouth frantically. Taeil rolls his eyes.

“Hey, help me fix the background.” Taeil sits up from Doyoung’s side and crawls across him. Doyoung whined as he sat up to pick Taeil back up and hold him in his lap. 

Taeil sat at his desk with a smile. He adjusted the camera to see the keyboard when he needed to use it from time to time. Taeil and Doyoung changed their classes’ background, so students weren’t aware of anything. It’s a bare white wall with pictures and extra stuff to differentiate them. Taeil put up this fairy light string with clips to put up polaroid pictures, and he filled it with images from college. Luckily the image with Doyoung hid behind him successfully. Doyoung just had pieces his best friend painted for him a while ago to fit his and Taeil’s home aesthetic. 

“Still don’t get why Tae makes us hide our relationship. He’s so open with Yuta.” Doyoung says as he holds Taeil’s waist, his head sitting atop Taeil’s shoulders. Taeil laid his head against Doyoung’s side and hummed quietly, leaning into Doyoungs hold, he tipped the two to the wall, again comfortably.

Tyon  
Stop shit talking me, kim I sneezed and I know it's you.

Doyo  
Shut Up Taeyong

Tyon  
Thats Mr. Nakamoto to you, Mr. Kim.

Doyo  
then stop CURSING AT ME

“My students are aware I’m happily engaged.” Taeil smiles, his hands grazing over Doyoung’s knuckles. Doyoung’s head shot up.

“We aren’t even engaged. What the hell, Il Hyung!” Doyoung whined again, “Put your head back down, giant…” the older demanded as he turned around to hold around Doyoung’s waist.

“I’m not your roommate, you shithead, we are even.” Taeil huffed quietly, looking at the analog clock on their desk, “I have to start the meeting in 5 minutes, babe…”

“No,” Doyoung said sternly, as he buried himself into Taeil’s arms. Taeil laughed and took his arms off him. “Go lay down and hug the penguin.” Taeil pointed to the bed with a penguin plush above their head on their headboard as decoration. 

“I like my baby bear more.” Doyoung shuffled to the bed, peeling his sweater off and putting on his oversized white shirt, and laying back down. “I miss my big bunny, now go nap or something.”

jun  
FUCK I DONT WANNA BE IN CLASS

taro  
big curse words for you 

yang  
short ass gets told off by local cute japanese boy

jen  
imagine having class rn lmao

jaem  
taro wanna send me 4C i'm gonna cry

hyuck  
CLASS TIME WITH MY FAVORITE HEHEHE

jun  
we get it you like prof. moon, but he’s literally fucking engaged.

hyuck  
hes so fluffy jun :((((

taro  
and very taken hyuckie

jaem  
your teacher is taken??

yang  
Yeah, he's engaged, he told us his first written piece as a teacher was for him actually.

jen  
that's so cute stfu

jaem  
jen says you want a cute music boyfriend already and leaves.

jen  
i want a cute music boyfriend :(((((

jun  
hyuck he's asking for you

hyuck  
HUH

jen  
RENJUN STFU

jun  
HYUCK WHAT DID PROF MOON ASSIGN

hyuck  
did you fall asleep again

yang  
why bother asking

hyuck  
i have some hope for him

taro  
hey has anyone wondered who prof kim’s roommate is?

jen  
nope

jaem  
YES SO MANY TIMES

jen  
weirdo

hyuck  
prof moon is engaged 

jun  
okay  
and

hyuck  
WHY HES SO FUCKINF CUTE  
WHO TOOK HIM FROM ME 

yang  
maybe that’s why HES ENGAGED 

taro  
mr kim is lowkey hot

jen  
WTHSJDJ

jaem  
woah sho didn’t know you’re  
into older guys

taro  
I AM NOT HES HOT THO

jen  
WHY-

hyuck  
SHOTARO????

jaem  
HYUCK YOU WANT TO KISS PROF  
MOON WHY ARE YOU JUDGING HIM

hyuck  
prof is cute 

taro  
then my prof is hot and it’s not even a lie man

jaem  
I CANT TARO WTDJSJFJ

yang  
this is weird

taro  
!what! he’s a very handsome man he’s not  
even that old anyways

jun  
i don’t even want to process this

taro sent a link 

yang  
IS THAT HIS INSTAGRAM-

taro  
yeah ! helloooo yuta’s in his graduating class

jun  
still weird

jaem  
OMG HIM INTHAT ALL BLACK FIT???

taro  
DID TOU SEE THE WHITE MUSCLE SHIRT

jen  
THIS IS WEIRD

jun  
…  
his..

jen  
NOT YOU TOO

jun  
HE SINGS???????

jaem  
he-  
WHAT

jun sent a link from kim_do0

hyuck  
heS GOOD??? WHY IS HE TEACHING  
CHEM

taro  
jaem you’re late on that !! remember he  
sang happy birthday a few times to i think  
jeno me and a couple other students

jaem  
i sleep in that class

taro  
i have the video still !! 

jaem  
WAIT WHY DIDNT HE SING ME HAPPY  
BIRTHDAY :(

hyuck  
jaemin your birthday was 3 weeks before school  
started

jaem  
:( 

yang  
leos

jaem  
UNPROVOKED ????

hyuck  
jaemin shut  
jun the assignment is posted on classroom

jun  
THANK YOU

jaem  
okay but shotaro why is mr kim hot

taro  
do you not remember the story i told a  
while ago

jen  
no he’s jaemin

jaem  
yeah i’m jaemin

hyuck  
i do

yang  
i was asleep most likely 

taro  
last year there were two music performances  
canceled so prof moon asked prof kim to help  
him with a new act to fill in between since its  
two music performances moon and kim did a  
cute little duet

yang  
what song?

taro  
they did a few !  
one was a song prof kim wrote in college  
apparently and the other one was baekhyun  
and suzy’s dream !!!

hyuck  
WHERES THE VIDEO LINK  
I NEED TO WATCH IT  
PROF DOESNT SING IN CLASS ENOUGH

taro  
on the uni’s music channel duh just lookup  
kim dongyoung and moon taeil duet

jun  
I WAS WATCHING IT A SECOND AGO  
KIM WROTE ONE??? I THOUGHT  
MOON DID

taro  
no their friend helped produce it. he’s a musical  
engineering tutor and producer so

jen  
why do you know so much-

taro  
yuta !!! he tells me everything hehe  
favorite student things <3

yang  
you’re his Cousin no shit you’re his  
favorite student 

hyuck  
hey  
taro…  
there’s a music video for “star blossom”??

taro  
Huh

hyuck  
uh  
SHIT WAIT I GTG ATTENDANCE 

taro  
WHAT  
HUH  
COME BACK

jaem  
he’s gone

jen  
damn 

“BABEEY!!!” The shorter screamed during his break. 

“Yes, Taeil?”

“Hello!” he said with a bright smile, crashing into bed quickly, looking over his class on the same computer that Doyoung helped his foreign student on earlier, “Good, no texts!” He giggled and laid his head onto Doyoung’s shoulder. 

Lee Donghyuck (Private)  
Professor Moon! May I stay back to ask about stuff last year! With Renjun too.

Taeil let out a breath and caught Doyoung’s attention by tapping his waist that Taeil’s arm had wrapped around. “Look what Donghyuck sent me.” Taeil’s voice emitted a warm glow to it. Doyoung turned his head to the side, craning his neck, earning a giggle.

“My students never want to do this shit!” Taeil let a laugh at Doyoung’s playful jealously. Doyoung grabbed the computer and laid it onto his lap for Taeil to type back.

Moon Taeil (Private)  
Yeah, we can stay back for around 10 minutes,  
I have personal things to handle!

Lee Donghyuck (Private)  
Thank you! Professor!! 

Taeil glanced to the corner of the screen quickly to check the time, 12:04 PM, “Half an hour, okay.” He rolled onto his stomach to balance himself on Doyoung’s chest, while Doyoung’s legs split to house Taeil between them as he rested quietly. 

hyuck  
uh did prof fall asleep or smth

taro  
??? huh

jun  
he isn’t answering? class ends in 20ish minutes

yang  
maybe he’s making out with his fiancé and  
trying to taunt hyuck 

hyuck  
YANGYANG SHUT UP

jen  
YANGYANG YOU'RE SO MEAN TODAY

yang  
good

hyuck  
hate it here

jaem  
Does he have a ta??

hyuck  
nope!  
omg i should ta for him next year  
BRO MY SEXY ASS BRAIN

Taeil laid there quietly, listening to Doyoung’s steadying breathing pattern, “Sleepy, don't fall asleep, yet you still have to grade last week's test.”

“I have like 10 more it’s fine.” Doyoung looked to his right to check the computer.

“Babe, it ends in 12 minutes.” Taeil shot up, accidentally elbowing Doyoung’s stomach. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry, shit.” Doyoung waved it off and let him sit up to return to his seat. Taeil ran back quickly and sat down, patting his hair flat down and dusting his shirt to remove wrinkles quickly. His camera turned back on as he gave a bright smile once again.

“Hi guys, sorry I took a bit! My fiancé accidentally uh tripped… I was helping him.” The chat flooded with its alright is he okay and a few questions.

Liu Yangyang  
Is he alright? was it a bad trip

“He’s fine! I hope. He’s tired right now and sort of disoriented.”

Huang Renjun  
What did he just wake up? LOL

Lee Donghyuck  
sleepy fiancé cute

“Sort of, he slept sort of late last night and had to wake up earlier. I was laying down with him!” Taeil’s eyes glanced up to see Doyoung’s little glare, “He’s not happy I told you all he fell!!” Doyoung rolled his eyes and walked away to grab a cup of tea for Taeil, leaving the door open slightly. 

“How many measures did you guys get through?” Taeil inquired, glancing at the clock, 10 minutes. 

“Hyung…” A quiet voice said from the door; Doyoung’s head was in the door crack, only his sleepy eyes visible; Taeil’s head whipped to the side with a large smile on his face, “Green tea with honey or lemon…”

“Honey, honey.” Taeil punned with a grin, Doyoung rolling his eyes and peeped the door open a bit more.

“Don't do that again,” Doyoung murmured and walked away to add Taeil’s honey to his green tea. While Taeil stared at the empty door, the class cooed in the chat again. 

Kim Seungmin  
Professor that was cute !!!

Lee Donghyuck  
and incredibly dad-jokey you sure you’re  
not a father

“I’m not, but he has this cute penguin plush which is like my fiancé’s child.” He said fondly, sneaking a peek at said plush hidden in the bed’s corner. 

Doyoung made his way back into the room to set down a cup of tea, his right hand’s bracelet falling down his wrist to set it down on their desk. Taeil smiled and took it from the desk, muting quickly. 

“You’re gonna give up on Taeyong’s rule, huh.” Taeil said, picking the cup up. Doyoung nodded, “I always ignore him. No problems anyway.” Taeil rolled his eyes and went off mute to continue to share his screen.

“You guys can take a picture of these first few measures to check what is right and wrong. The answer key will be out tomorrow around 9 am?”

taro  
HYUCK WHERES THE MV

hyuck  
ILL SEND IN A LITTLE HOLD ON.  
RENJUN DID YOU SEE HIS FIANCES BRACELET WTF

jun  
no i didnt

yang  
IT LOOKS SO EXPENSIVE???

taro  
HUH  
AGGGGGHH

jaem  
never knew you were interested in this stuff  
shotaro

taro  
I love learning abt the teacher's lives, they’re  
sort of interesting!!

jen  
understandable!! professor suh and professor  
jung i heard were coming up right?

taro  
only rumors of them being seen on a “date”  
they’re both gym teachers idk abt it bc someone  
said there was paperwork, it might just be for  
the school’s teams.

jaem  
i never wanna be on your bad side imshajing why do youknwo everytbing 

taro  
JAEMISNFJSJ

yang  
WHY DO YOU KNOW EVERYTHING  
ITS SCARY

taro  
maybe i just know everything  
or a decent amount at least!

jaem  
doesnthekp im still shajinf tari wahtrhe fuvk 

taro  
jaemin stop it !!  
besides dirt on someone Is Dirt  
idk when i need to blackmail someone

jun  
£_¥,+<{*?£ WHAT

taro  
joking !!!

hyuck  
just bc of that i refuse to send the video 

taro  
NOT FAIR

yang  
kinda fair you scare us

jen  
yeah jaemin is still shajinf wahtrhe fuvk

taro  
y’all are So Mean

jaem  
what can i say  
it’s a talent

taro  
you’re the least harmful person here you’re  
just physically Stronger

jaem  
yes i am

taro  
i’m only scared of renjun but that’s okay he’s  
cute

jun  
what

taro  
im scared of renjun hes short and his anger  
is taller than fucking Jisung Park from the new batch

jen  
he’s on the vb team he’s cool okay

taro  
and renjun’s anger out talls jisung’s being

jun  
good

yang  
Not Good

jen  
shut up you don’t even know your height

yang  
i’m never gonna check height is a social construct 

hyuck  
okay renjun calm down

jun  
I WILL PUNCH YOU

hyuck  
oh no the short ass is scaring me

taro  
OFF TOPIC  
KIM AND MOON ARE CUTE

hyuck  
speaking of moon renjun we’re staying behind to ask about prof’s fiancé right

jun  
we are?

yang  
WHAT ABOUT ME

hyuck  
no  
yes we are renjun

yang  
man i hate it here

hyuck  
i’ll treat you to dinner

yang  
WE CAN'T LEAVE CAMPUS

hyuck  
LMAO I CAN LOSER

jun  
MAN FUCK YOU

taro  
HYUCK PLEASE JUST ANDWWR MY  
TEXTs

hyuck  
I’m not CALLING YOU WHILE INTALJ TO  
LOML

jun  
i’ll call taro !!

jen  
say you have a crush and go

jaem  
JENO???

jen has left the conversation 

jun  
i didn’t block him

yang  
yes you did

jun  
yeah i did 

hyuck added jen back to the conversation 

jun  
TARO WONT ANDWER ME

taro  
i’m physically deteriorating  
anyways  
wanna go on a date when we end quarantining

jun  
we get out tmr- we literally just quarantine bc  
we came from different countries

taro  
oh goodie we’re going on a date

yang  
what the fuck did i just witness 

hyuck  
idfk  
honestly have fun be gay don’t get arrested 

jen  
why are you staying behind in prof moons

hyuck  
i “wanna know my teacher more” besides its a  
thing he does, he stays in call for 20 minutes or more as “office hours”

yang  
in reality he’s just talking to us about whatever we want

jun  
once he talked to be about cats  
it was nice

taro  
i wanna get a cat jun what breed do we get

hyuck  
chenle texted me and said he heard renjun  
fall and scream

jun  
i djdno t you fuck

hyuck sent a picture

hyuck  
he got you in 4k

jun  
that ain’t me man

taro  
cute 

jun  
it’s me lmao  
SHIT CLASS WNDED HYUCK TALJ  
TO HIM IM SCARED

hyuck  
FINE FINE

“Hi Professor!” Donghyuck smiled as he turned his camera on. Taeil ended his screen share and turned his camera a bit to face the students, Renjun turned his on as he nervously bounced his leg.

“Hello, you guys! Anything you guys needed according to class or just here for fun?” Taeil asked with a smile. His sunshine student smiled brightly,” We’re bored, and since Renjun is quarantined for a little we can’t really hang out so! Here we are!” Taeil smiled and nodded.

hyuck  
jun ask about how he met his fiance!  
Read

“Hey Professor Moon?” Renjun spoke up, his eyes flickering around the room. “How did you meet your fiance?” Taeil smiled as he stared up at Doyoung’s resting figure, his phone on his chest, listening to music on his AirPods. “I met him when he was a college student in his like last year; he was a chem student in an education degree. He was charming, and I was a substitute teacher for his friend's music class, so he dropped by and everything to drop off something for his friend to eat and apologized before taking him to a corner and hitting him since his friend wasnt taking care of himself. He is a lot like a mother, and I like warm presences, you know! Comforting and loving.” 

Taeil’s eyes softened as he stared at the sun beating down on his lover; Doyoung turned his head, his voice resonated loudly, “What.” Taeil shook his head, “We've been together for a while, like since he graduated. It's been around 3 years.”

Donghyuck nodded, “Who proposed?” Taeil’s eyes harden as he looks down, “Uh, Well, the truth is we aren't actually engaged. We’ve been together for 3 years and lived together for a year and a half, so it feels like it.”

“Ah Hyung, how do I get a cute relationship like that?!” Donghyuck whined out. Renjun rolled his eyes, “You have a pretty boy with an eye smile literally waiting for you to date him. Ask Jeno out.” Taeil’s expression changes to a slightly mischievous look. “Jeno?”

Donghyuck shivers and nods shyly. Doyoung perks up and falls out of bed trying to get out; he stands up ad looks at his boyfriend, Jeno? His lips as he stares in shock. Taeil nods,” Hold on, boys, my boyfriend needs something!” The two nod and Taeil goes mute.

“What Doyoung?” Taeil says as he stands, “Jeno is my half brother.”

“Yes, he is, and a good one at that; you sure he's your brother?” Doyoung stares, offended, “Yes, he's my brother! Yours too, Fiance of mine,” Doyoung said, pulling Taeil by the waist into his arms. “Should we tell his friends. Not like Taeyong really cares, I think; he just says it.” Taeil wandered back to his desk as Doyoung waddles behind him, letting him go as he falls into frame. Taeil unmutes himself, a bright smile held on his face, “Actually, I and he were planning to tell our students who we were and just be honest, but we were gonna wait until after Christmas break!”

“Hyung, that's a month, though!?” Taeil nods, “Yeah, and honestly, we’re not supposed to tell our students per the dean's request, but he doesn’t really care; he knew of our plan.”

“Hyung, hurry, upppp!” Doyoung whines; Taeil sits up, and straight-up tells him to stop freaking out and sit down. “You two can invite your friends only a few! Use the link for meetings and send them!

jun sent a link

hyuck  
join it in 2 minutes or I block you

jen  
HUH

yang  
isnt that moon’s meeting?

taro  
okay~! 

jaem  
man i wanted to sleep

jun  
join it.  
Read

Taeil permitted everyone into his meeting and smiled while his camera was shut off, “Is that everyone?” His voice rang as he rubbed Doyoung’s hand that rested on his stomach comfortably. Doyoung was now sitting down, with Taeil comfortably in his lap. Doyoung his face behind Taeil’s back. 

“Everyone is here! Turn your cameras on. This is a fun meeting. It won't be long!” Donghyuck cheered; Jeno turned his camera on as he laid down on his computer chair that was reclined back. The other boys turned their camera on suspiciously, waiting for Taeil to turn his camera on. Once he did, Renjun noticed he was up higher and had a man behind him with broader shoulders. Jeno’s eyes widened as he saw his brother’s boyfriend. “Hey, Jeno!” Taeil’s voice rang happily. 

“Well, Yangyang, Renjun, and Donghyuck! I’d like to introduce to you, my boyfriend! This is Mr. Kim; he's from the Chemistry department, head chemistry teacher!” Donghyuck’s jaw dropped. 

“Jaemin and Shotaro, nice to see you two, this is Taeil, my boyfriend I called my roommate, and to all five of you. This is my brother Jeno; he's my half brother! He knew the entire time.” Doyoung said as he sets his chin onto Taeil’s shoulder. “Is this why Jeno didn’t care in the group chat!? Jeno, you could have told me!” Shotaro whined.

“Shotaro, it's okay! Jeno knew because he’s my brother and visited when Taeil moved into my apartment….” Jeno sheepishly smiled.

“Guess you guys know now that our teachers are dating and basically married by how they seem to like!” Jeno awkwardly laughed and left the meeting. “I can’t believe Jeno hasn’t asked Donghyuck out yet.” Doyung grumbled, “You guys are free to leave, by the way, since Jeno did!” 

“Wait! Professor Kim!” 

“Mr. Osaki! What is it?” 

“The video? From last year's music performance! You and Professor Moons performance, you wrote Star Blossom?” Doyoung nodded firmly, “Yeah, our friend helped produce it and all. There's even a music video Johnny from the sports building filmed.”

“CAN I HAVE THE VIDEO LINK!?”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find more stuff I've done at @DOYOTIME on twitter!


End file.
